


Jealousy

by Cosmo_the_Doggo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kinda Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance is kinda an asshole, M/M, Massages, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_the_Doggo/pseuds/Cosmo_the_Doggo
Summary: Keith was jealous of Lance and Shiro, and he held in his emotions until he broke.





	Jealousy

Keith leaned against the wall as he had his arms crossed, staring daggers at Lance. Most people were confused why Keith had hated the Blue Paladin. Well, here's why; Shiro.

Lance would always be around Shiro and constantly flirt with him, the reason behind that was because he liked him. Lance liked Shiro, and honestly, Shiro liked Lance a Little too, but he would never admit it. And it hurt- no- pained Keith to the core to actually know the both of them had feelings for each other. And he was the only one that knew anyways.

Keith had loved the male ever since he met him at the garrison. He loved the way Shiro acted like a 6 year old when he wasn't busy, he loved the way Shiro's eyes sparkled whenever he found something interesting, his hair, his body, his curves, just everything about Shiro drove Keith crazy. Of course, Shiro was oblivious to the Red Paladins feelings, so he had no clue just how much he and Lance were hurting him.

Lance knew Keith loved Shiro, and that's what made him feel the betrayal. Lance knew Keith was staring, and he knew that it was driving him crazy. Lance was his friend and his rival, but Lance didn't really know how much Keith hated him for his actions. In truth, Lance didn't give a shit, being the little prick he was. He knew it would be a battle over Shiro, even if Shiro didn't like him back.

Currently, Keith was watching Lance and Shiro in the command room with Allura and Pidge. They weren't doing anything with the two girls, they were just sitting on a large couch, chatting and laughing with one another. Keith, being the emo tea he was, was still leaning on the wall with his bangs covering his eyes, but could still clearly see the two. He wanted to go over there and join them, but he knew that he would get even more jealous just by actually hearing them talk to each other.

This may sound selfish, but Keith wanted Shiro to himself. He wanted Shiro to be his, and only his. You may think he's just being possessive, but in reality, he just loved Shiro to the point where he couldn't stand seeing him with another person, especially someone like Lance..

"You alright there, Keith?" He heard a voice said and he jumped. He looked over to see Hunk beside his with a concerned expression. 'I guess I must've zoned out..' Keith thought.

"O-Oh, uh, yeah! I'm fine." 

"Your a terrible liar, Keith."

He sighed in defeat and looked up at Hunk with dull eyes. "What's wrong, buddy? Somethings really been on your mind. You've been really out of it lately.." Hunk mumbled to Keith. 

"I'm just tired.. it's hard to go to sleep knowing that your a defender of the universe and knowing that you always don't get what you wan- I-I mean— um— knowing that you can't go back home! Yeah, back home." Keith stuttered through the last part of his explanation and mentally kicked himself in the balls.  
Hunk looked at him in suspicion before sighing. "Don't make me put you through a lie detector program, Keith... I hate seeing you like this. And I hate it that you hide things from us," He placed a hand on Keiths shoulder.

Keith looked down at his feet and and cursed at himself in his mind for becoming so weak because of all the love crap. "It's just.. it's personal, Hunk. I'm not trying to hide anything, I'm just hurting right now and I don't want to talk about it." Keith whispered and Hunks eyes widened. 'Keith was feeling hurt? Why? Was he sick? Was he really missing home? You've got to be kidding yourself, Hunk. He has no home!— oh quiznack wait that as offensive....'

"You know I'm here for you, right? We're all here for you, even if you don't think we are!" Hunk gave a big smile and a thumbs up, causing Keith to crack a slight grin. "Mhm" was his response. Keith slowly looked back over at Shiro and Lance and he made eye contact with Lance. He saw Lance mouth the words "He's mine, bitch" and he flinched. Keith looked down at the floor, turning away from Hunk. And the chubby male actually caught Lance in the act too, which surprised him quite a bit considering he was his best friend.

"I-I'm gonna head to bed..I'll see you." Keith said quietly, his voice getting cracky. Hunk swore he could see tears in Keith's eyes and he looked down at him sadly. 

"Alright, feel better, bud." He said as he watched Keith walk off.

 

—-

Once Keith got into his room, he fell onto his bed as his eyes closed. He was so tired, and his chest felt heavy, he just wanted to sleep all his problems away.

—

 

Keith slowly opened his eyes as he heard Allura's voice run through the castle speakers. He had heard something about meeting in the command room for a meeting or something like that. Keith was too tired to listen, he had barely gotten any sleep. But still, he threw his covers off his body and got out of bed.  
When he got there, everyone was in the room waiting for Keith's arrival. To his surprise, he was the last one there, when he was usually the second. He mentally slapped himself for being lazy. 

"What took you so long, Keith? Is the mullet head too tired to get up in the morning~?" Keith sighed as he heard Lance tease, and he glared at him with his cold bluish purplish eyes. 

"Now's not the time, Lance. I'm not dealing with your crap today.." Keith mumbled and he yawned. Bags were under his eyes, and they were very visible. He had actually been losing a lot of sleep for a while now, but he never cared to check his mirror. 

"It's actually good you've came in late. We're having this meeting about your current behavior." Allura explained, and all eyes went to Keith, and he just looked back in confusion.

"What's so bad about my behavior??" Keith asked, and Coran pulled at his mustache. 

"You've been acting differently, young Paladin. You haven't been training as much as you did before, and you barely talk to Shiro! You two were basically inseparable. What is going on?" Coran told him, and Keith groaned slightly in irritation. 

"It's nothing for anyone to worry about. I have my own problems, you guys have yours." Keith's eyes narrowed nd looked down at the floor. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

It was silent for a few moments before Shiro cleared his throat. "Your not fine Keith, stop lying. We're all supposed to help one another, not keep things from each other," Shiro went on on his lecture and Keith clenched his fist, his eyes tearing up.

'Weak. I'm just weak.'

"You have no idea what your doing to me, Shiro... both you and Lance.." Keith murmured, his teeth clenching tightly as he tried not to explode, but he couldn't hold back his rage.

"I've tried so hard to be your number one... I've tried to talk to you, and I've tried to have a friendly conversation with you, but you always say that your too busy or that you have plans! And the meaning of having plans is going and hanging out with Lance! I've known you longer, I've flown beside you, I'VE RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU!!!" Keith yelled a few more sentences before more tears fell down his cheek, his face clearly showing hurt. Everyone looked at him in complete shock, even Lance was taken aback by his words.

"Hey now, Mullet. There's no need to yell at our leade- "

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, LANCE, BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"  
Keith broke down, and quickly ran out of the room. Shiro was silent, just looking at Where Keith was with wide eyes. He had no words, he was too shocked to speak. Including everyone else, except for Lance.

"He on his period or something, jeez. Drama queen much-" Lance started but Shiro interrupted by putting a hand in front of Lance's face. 

"Just be quiet, Lance," Shiro mumbled. "I'm going to find Keith.." He said before walking off to find him, while everyone just stayed still.

"..quiznack.." Pidge and Hunk said in unison.

 

—-

 

Shiro found Keith in a random hallway, sitting on the floor with his face in his knees. He looked at him in sadness before slowly walking up to him and sitting down beside him.

"Keith.. I'm so sorry." Shiro whispered while looking down at his lap in guilt. There was no response. The only sound there was, was the soft rumbling of the castle and Keith's sniffling.

Suddenly, Keith felt strong arms wrap around him and he froze, his breath hitching. Shiro was hugging him tightly, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. "I'm serious.. I had no idea you felt like that, and I had no idea I was hurting you...." He whispered to Keith softly, and after a few moments of silence, Keith slowly started to hug back. 

"I.. I love you, Shiro..." Keith barely whispered, but Shiro heard it well. He looked down at the boy in his arms. 

"You.. what?" 

It was silent again and there was tension in the air. Shiro took this time to process what Keith meant - from brothers to lovers. "You love me?" Shiro asked and Keith nodded slightly. Now Shiro just felt plain awful. He knew Lance was flirting with him, but now he was putting all the pieces together. No wonder Lance would be over-clingy and flirtatious when Keith was around, no wonder Keith didn't talk to him. 

Shiro bit his lip, holding back so many "I'm sorry"s. He felt bad, and he felt guilty. "I love you too, Keith.." He said to him, and his head raised up quickly in shock. Their eyes connected for seconds among seconds, before their heads slowly moved towards each other's, their lips finally colliding. Keith felt fireworks in his heart and he felt the relief of jealousy and misery release from his body.

They shared a slow passionate kiss, and Keith had finally stopped crying. Shiro pulled away slowly and Keith pressed his forehead against his lovers, a huge smile spreading on his face, a very rare sight that Shiro barely sees. Shiro felt his heart skip a beat when Keith did that, and he blushed slightly. 

"I really love you... ever since the garrison." Keith said softly, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Honestly Keith, I've felt the same way, but I guess I thought those feeling were for Lance," He paused. "Which was obviously not the case." Keith laughed, and for the first time in a while, Keith felt the relief of knowing Shiro felt the same way.

 

—-

 

It had been a few weeks since their confession had taken place, and they were now a happy couple. The rest of Team Voltron were shocked when Keith showed the happiest attiude they've ever seen him been in, and Lance was bewildered at the news. "He had it coming" Was what Keith told Shiro, and he replied with a chuckle.

Right now, Shiro was in their room that they now shared as a pair, while Keith was just getting out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom with a pair of shorts-like briefs on and nothing else, and Shiro couldn't help but let out a deep laugh at Keith's appearance. Truthfully, Shiro thought it was hot when he saw Keith in nothing else but his undergarments, even though he barely got to see him without any cloths on. Of course, neither have seen each other's naked body. 'Only half naked' to Shiros disappointment.

Keith had his damp hair in a messy ponytail, and it actually suited him, he didn't really look like he had a mullet, but no one was complaining. He flopped on his stomach on the bed, sighing in admiration at the warmth of the comforts. Keith popped his back and his shoulders and neck, cursing to himself at his sore limbs from the training.

"You need a massage, Keith?" Shiro asked and Keith groaned a loud and happy yes. He snorted and smirked as an idea popped up in his mind. 

"Hurt me, and I swear to god, Shiro." Keith looked back at him and glared, but set his chin back on the pillow and waited. Shiro sat himself on Keith's thighs, not putting any pressure on them and he started to rub Keith's shoulders. Pink dusted Shiro's cheeks as he looked down at his boyfriends figure, then landing his eyes on Keith's ass. Shiro felt all the blood rush to his face but mostly down below as he started thinking dirty, and pushed them away as he tried to concentrate on soothing Keith's aching muscles. 

But oh how he wished he could ram that sweet, round ass- 'STOP' he screamed at his mind.

Shiro moved down to his lower back and he rubbed all over his spine, occasionally running his fingers over the rim of his Breifs. Shiro bit his lip as his erection grew, he couldn't help his dirty thoughts, they just wouldn't stop bothering him. 

Shiro rubbed Keith's sides and he felt Keith's back arch slightly, a gasp coming from the boy beneath him. "Sh-Shiro! Don't touch my sides... they're sensitive..." he mumbled quietly and he pulled his hands away, smirking widely to himself. 

"Do you like it, Keith?" Shiro leaned down and whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his back. Keith clenched the pillow sheets tightly. 

"Maybe.."

Shiro loved seeing Keith so venerable like this, it was a big turn-on as you could say. He started to rub Keith's sides a again, seeing the boy squirm under him.  
'Cute' he thought. 

He brought his hands down to his hips and squeezed them softly, earning a small squeak of embarrassment from Keith. An idea popped into his head again for the 400th time and he decided to just go with it. He kissed Keith's earlobe to his neck, and down the middle of his back. Keith just layed there, his face red as a cherry while his boyfriend was continuing his actions. He yelped as he was suddenly flipped over so he was now facing Shiro, lying in his back. The redness in Keith's face darkened if even possible as he saw Shiro sitting on his lap.

He covered his face as Shiros eyes landed on his tent in his Breifs, a crimson blush spreading across Shiros face all the way to the tips of his ears. And Keith realized he wasn't the only one that was aroused when he felt Shiro's bulge on his. 

It was quiet, an awkward quiet. But the sound of breathing could be heard from the two males and they just stayed there. But Keith was the first one to break it.  
"Shiro?"

"Yes?"

Keith hesitated and thought about his words. "..Could you help me with.... uh,” Keith paused for a second. “Y-you know..?.." Keith looked away, too embarrassed to look Shiro in the eye. He looked at him in confusion before he started getting what Keith meant, and his face went red. 

"Oh, um, sure.." He stuttered and bit his lip as he thought about what to do. He couldn't figure out how to do this, his mind was racing at the moment. But he felt a hand get placed on his and Keith guided it to his tent, his mouth opening a little at the friction. 

Shiro slowly started to move his hand, which caused a quiet whimper from Keith. He looked up at his lovers face only to see lust coating his eyes, and Keith could say the Same to Shiro's. He moved his hand around as he rubbed His clothed erection and he heard small moans and gasps come from him.

Shiro rubbed with a little more force and a little faster and he could feel Keith's legs spread. He continued until Keith stopped him. "Go further.." his words came out as a desperate plea for pleasure, and Shiros breath hitched in his throat, but nodded. Yes, he was nervous. He was worried he wasn't going to give Keith the right feeling he wanted, but he pushed those thoughts away for now. He slowly pulled off Keith's Breifs down to his thighs so his whole area was showing. 

It was an amazing sight to Shiro, if he was in a show, there would've been hearts for his eyes. He reluctantly grasped Keith's hard cock and moved his hand up against the bulge. Keith's moans grew louder as Shiro sped up his handiwork. (:’D) He was in pure bliss, and he was already getting close. He bucked his hips up, his body begging to get more, which Shiro got the hint of. 

You could barely see Shiros hand because of how fast he was pumping Keith. There were loud moans and pants echoing around the room and the small sound of moist skin against skin. Keith's head was laying on the pillow, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth parted in a circle. His hands were gripping the sheets tightly, his hands behind his head under the pillow. His legs were trembling slightly and he was squirming under Shiro’s touch. 

"Your so sensitive, Keith. God, I’m gonna fill you up so good-" Shiro bit his lip and Keith's face flushed. 

"Fuck, Shiro! I'm so close!" Keith cried out in pleasure. Shiro felt Keith's dick twitch in his hand and he grunted as he tried to make his hand go faster and rougher. 

"aHHaA!!!" Keith’s voice cracked as he let out a scream of pleasure as his sticky sperm shot out of the slit of his cock, spasming from the intense orgasm. And he ever-so-slowly calmed down after he rode out his high in a daze. He moaned out in relief as his body went limp under Shiro, but he was still half-way hard. Keith panted heavily and his eyes were half-lidded. 

Shiro gulped. "How was it?" 

"Fucking amazing.." Keith whimpered and wrapped his legs around his waist.

 

Let's just say they did a lot of other things that night ;)


End file.
